


If You're Too Shy

by sooshidamachi



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, don't flirt in front of the maknae, lia is a disaster bi, ryujin is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi
Summary: Girl of your dreams, you know what I meanThere's something 'bout her stare that makes you nervousAnd you say things that you don't mean
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 53





	If You're Too Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the week that If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know) by The 1975 was released. I've also discovered that Ryujin is a fan of the said band around that time, and thanks to the song being stuck in my head for days, this was born.

Sunlight poured into the room quietly, rays easily evading the curtains that were only half drawn as the heat slowly seeped through the windows. The room was becoming too bright too fast, and Ryujin had no other choice but to open her eyes with a sigh. Not that she had a choice to stay in bed any longer anyway- the clock on her bedside indicated that it was already 7:45. She should start cooking breakfast soon or else Yeji might blow up the kitchen for real this time.

She threw the covers off of her and reveled at the chill still blanketing the air-conditioned room. A smile of pleasure hanging on her lips as she remembered she's only in a sports bra and boxer shorts. It was Saturday, meaning her groupmates had a Disney movie marathon the night before in the other room- a tradition they've had ever since Yuna wanted to watch The Little Mermaid with them when she still had red hair. Yeji always ended up sleeping in the other room, while Ryujin was always the first to call it a night just before midnight because her ears were ringing from Yuna's exaggerated singing or she felt her arm was starting to bruise from all of Chaeryeong's slapping.

After fixing her bunk and washing her face in the bathroom, she grabbed a loose tank top from her wardrobe before exiting the room. The summer heat already making its presence known in the dorm so early in the morning. The rest of the girls wouldn't be up for another hour or so, which is why she didn't even bother to put on her top yet. They've known each other for a few years anyway, and been living together for a couple. Plus, they're all girls; surely none of them would feel awkward or embarrassed if they walked in on her in her underwear. She knew she wouldn't be.

 _But then again, there is..._ she left the thought unfinished as she chuckled.

The girl in question was just waking up herself, sitting up with a yawn and scratching her cheek. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw her groupmates sprawled out and cuddling together on the floor, still soundly asleep. She closed their maknae's mouth as she carefully tiptoed around them before taking a picture. A giggle escaped her lips when she noticed Yeji had her arm thrown around Chaeryeong's waist. _They're so cute. I wonder when will they notice how they look at each other._

After doing her morning routine, she decided to get a drink from the kitchen. She noticed how the summer heat was starting to settle in their dorm as she walked out of the bedroom.

Unlike a certain person she knew, she actually liked summer.

It becomes annoying when the temperature gets too high, sure, but for the most part she embraces it. Lia closed her eyes and navigated her way through the dorm with her hand caressing the walls; smiling softly when she found herself at the doorway of the kitchen, hearing a familiar voice singing a song that's been on repeat for the past few days in the other bedroom.

But when she opened her eyes, to say that she was shocked was an understatement.

It's a well known fact that Shin Ryujin had an amazing physique; all the training and dance practice surely paid off. But as Lia's eyes trailed down the exposed skin of her girlfriend's body, she realized how much of an understatement that was.

Dark brown eyes traced every curve of the younger girl's body, admiring how toned her back was; how her hips sashayed to the beat of the song; how the light from the kitchen windows somehow highlighted her curves; just how _sexy_ Ryujin is. Lia's eyes slowly and shamelessly made their way up, until her own locked with the other girl's; a cocky smirk adorned her beautiful face as she sang the next line of the song.

_"And I'm pretending I don't care about her stare while she's giving me a tough time."_

That snapped the older girl out of it. Shame and red colored her features as she covered her face with her hands. But it was all in vain, Ryujin already caught her staring- her teasing chuckle filling the air along with the scent of breakfast.

"Oh, so _now_ you're embarrassed?" the blue haired girl said in between laughs. It just made her girlfriend blush brighter, but she peeked through her fingers, trying so hard not to look down.

"Sh-shut up, Ryujinnie," Lia stuttered. "Why don't you have a shirt on?!"

"Because it's hot," the younger simply replied, turning back to what she was cooking. "And besides," she turned around once more just in time to see the older checking her out again, causing the younger's smirk to grow. "It's not like you don't like it."

With her face still in her hands, Lia finally started making her way to the fridge. She hates it when her girlfriend teases her; it was unfair! It wasn't Lia's fault for gay panicking because of the perfection that is Shin Ryujin. The former let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that she's in front of the fridge. She opened it up without so much of another glance at the cooking girl, who was still singing but she could feel her staring at her back.

 _"Maybe you would like me better if I took off my clothes,"_ the younger girl sang, making the older blush even more at the altered lyrics as she grabbed a water bottle. _"I'm not playing with you baby, do you think that I should give it a go?"_

Still with a teasing smirk on her lips, Ryujin continued singing but was looking at what she was cooking this time. _"She said, 'Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes.'"_

 _"I wanna see and stop thinking,"_ Lia sang under her breath. She couldn't help it; the song is still catchy despite hearing it thousands of time already and- not that she would ever admit it out loud- she _did_ want to see and stop thinking. But her girlfriend will just tease her to no end with that knowledge. _"If you're too shy then let me know."_

She felt two strong arms snake around her waist, a low voice right next to her ear, making shivers run down her spine.

_"Well, if you're too shy then let know."_

A sudden wave of confidence washed over Lia, making her turn around to come face to face with the younger girl; her eyes determined to stare into the other's and not look down, singing the next line.

 _"If you're too shy then **let me go."**_ she sang the last three words sternly, but of course Ryujin's wickedly beautiful smirk only grew.

"Make me, Jisu."

The older girl tried to suppress another shiver shooting down her spine when the younger called her by her birth name. She gulped when the blue haired girl stared at her lips for a few moments before looking back up at her eyes. Heat wasn't the only thing rising in the room, and they both knew it.

"Yah! You two never stop flirting, don't you? And so early in the morning, too!"

The sudden intervention made them jump away from each other. Ryujin went back to what she was cooking and Lia turned her back at their maknae, downing her water bottle while trying to tame down her blush.

"And why don't you have a top on, Ryujin-eonnie? I get that it's hot but you should still put some clothes on."

Lia turned half her body at Yuna, taking notice of a black tank top hanging at the back of one of the dining chairs. She grabbed it and threw it at her girlfriend. Oh how badly did she want to kiss that smirk off her face.

"You still liked it, though." Ryujin said with a wink.

When will Lia's blush ever subside?

"Shin Ryujin!"

"At least not in front of me, Ryujin-eonnie!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Twitter! Go follow me, I'm @shinapollo__ :D thank you for reading! <3


End file.
